Are Those Fangs?
by SoullessSeeker
Summary: I'll admit it. I'm an idiot. I fell in love with a vampire. A total jerk vampire at that. He's cold and couldn't care less about me. He yells at me when he isn't ignoring me and confuses me. How could a straight A student like me get tangled up with someone like him? Hopefully he'll change before I get killed because of him. I don't want to die because of this jerk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first story on here. I'm obsessed with vampires so why not write a story about them? This first part is slow because all the true action comes in the next chapter. Anyways. Here it is. Write a review if you want to share your thoughts. Yeah!**

* * *

"See ya later Ma!" I shout as I grab my backpack and head for the door.

My mom sticks her head out of the kitchen and says, "Where are you going?"

I stop at the front door. "Quick trip to the library. I want to check out this book Sasha told me about."

My mom steps into the hall. "I thought Saturday was library day. It's Tuesday."

"I know. But I've got a test tomorrow and need something new to read afterwards."

My mom gives me a knowing smile and shakes her head. "Alright bookworm. Be back by 8. Dinner is at 8:30."

I salute my mom and turn back to the door. "No problem."

I walk out the door and head to my car. I have a silver 2012 Nissan Altima. Nothing flashy, but I love my car. I'm lucky to have it. It was a birthday present on my sixteenth birthday. I'm almost seventeen now so I've done a good job. Not one car accident.

As I slide into the driver's seat, I glance in the rearview mirror. Satisfied with the lack of pedestrians, I pull out and head for the library.

I live about 10 minutes away from the library. I don't live in a huge neighborhood, but I do have neighbors. The library is downtown and pretty big. It's not a modern, up-to-date, swanky library, but it has books and underground parking. The perfect place for me.

I park in the parking lot and head to the elevators. Once I get upstairs, I notice that the place is pretty much empty. I'm not surprised though. Not many people come to the library in the middle of the week.

I say hello to the librarian, Mr. Matt. He's the nicest guy around. He's about 40 and always helps me out with finding books.

I stroll up and down the aisles looking for the book my best friend Sasha told me about. Apparently there's a really good book about a psychologists who doubles as a murderer.

"Carter…" I mutter as I look around for the book. I finally find the book and glance at my phone. 7:15. I've got some time. I sit at one of the tables and begin to read the book.

My phone buzzes signaling that I've received a text message. I check my phone and it's from my mom: Don't be late!

I check the time. 7:48. Crap! I totally zoned out again. I jump up and run over to Mr. Matt.

He takes the book and says, "Running late again?"

I take the book back from him and smile. "When am I ever not running late?"

We share a laugh before I sprint to the elevator.

As I hop off the elevator, I curse my luck. Some of the lights are broken again. I'll have to tell Mr. Matt next time.

I look around me cautiously and start to walk to my car. It's ominously quiet down here. I don't like it at all. It gives me the creeps. The hairs on my arms rise as the wind shifts outside. I've got the weirdest feeling. I can't describe it. I'm just really uncomfortable down here. When I get next to my car, I take off my backpack and search for my keys.

I'm suddenly slammed against one of the cement pillars. I drop my backpack and instinctively scream, but my mouth is immediately covered.

"Stop that," a deep voice commands me.

I look up at my attacker. With such bad lighting, I can barely see his face. From what I can see, he looks about eighteen or nineteen. He has black silky hair and pale skin. His eyes are slate grey and menacing. They're pure evil. If he wasn't attacking me at the moment, I would find him extremely attractive. But he is, so I don't.

I struggle in his grip and try to free myself. He pushes me harder into the pillar. I squeak in pain.

"I said stop," he growls.

My eyes widen in fear.

"Your eyes are pretty when you're scared," he mutters.

My eyes are dark brown, almost black. They almost turn red at his remark.

I realize he's enjoying this. He's a sick creature and is happy to see me scared.

I immediately become angry. I bite his hand and knee him in the stomach. He grunts and begins to fall, and I run for the elevator. I'm almost there when I'm tackled from behind and flipped onto my back. My attacker sits on my stomach and pins my hands at the sides of my head. He bares his teeth at me, and I immediately freeze.

"Are those fangs?" I whisper.

He smirks at me and leans closer. "Yes they are," he whispers. "And I'm about to use them too."

My hearts beats faster in my chest, and I quite literally lose my mind. He's a vampire. This freak is a vampire and he's about to kill me.

That thought wakes me from my trance. He's trying to kill me!

"Don't you touch me!" I hiss.

He stops leaning towards me and blinks at me.

"What did you just say?" he asks curiously.

"I said not to touch me." I seethe. "I'm not afraid of you."

He tilts his head to the side in a gesture that I would find adorable in any other situation.

"Let me get this straight," he starts. "You aren't afraid of me?"

"Of course I'm not afraid of you! I'm just royally pissed off. What the heck do you want?" I yell.

He leans his head back and gives out a bark of what I assume is laughter.

He looks back down at me and shakes his head like I'm an idiot. "Let's see. I'm pinning you to the ground as I lean towards your neck with really sharp fangs. What do you think I want?"

I glare at him. "Well you can't have it," I say stubbornly.

He raises both of his eyebrows at me. "I don't think you're in any position to negotiate."

As if to emphasize his point, he tightens his grip on my wrists. I grit my teeth and intensify my glare.

"Will you quit that?" I shout. "I get your point."

He opens his mouth when a buzzing cuts him off. He frowns and looks at me.

"Don't look at me. My phone is over there." I nod my head as best I could towards my car.

He sighs in aggravation like it's my fault his phone is ringing. He grips both of my arms above my head with one hand and reaches for his phone with the other.

"What?" he snaps.

I raise my eyebrow at him. Clearly he doesn't like being interrupted before a meal.

"I'm busy," he grinds out.

I snicker at his frustration and am rewarded with a tightened grip on my wrists and a sharp look. I hiss in pain and try to pull away. He smirks at me and continues his conversation. I'm left to stare at his face when he turns away from me.

I realize how weird this situation is. I'm being sat on by a vampire and having a pretty civil conversation with him. I must have hit my head really hard because this just isn't natural!

The vampire sighs and says, "Fine. I'm on my way." before he hangs up.

"So. How's the family?" I ask sarcastically.

He grimaces at me as he puts his phone away. "What the heck is wrong with you? You're doing this all wrong."

"I'm sorry." I bat my eyes innocently. "Would you prefer that I scream until you kill me?"

"Yes actually."

I smile. "A shame really. I'm not going to. Go ahead and kill me. You won't enjoy it I guarantee it."

What is wrong with me? I'm not supposed to tell him to kill me! It's gotta be the adrenaline talking.

He tilts his head again and just stares at me. After a very long and heavy silence, he finally shakes his head.

"I really don't know what to do with you," he says.

"Well, no one ever outlawed releasing prisoners," I say with a shrug.

He blinks at me, and then slowly releases my wrists.

I sit up slowly. "I can't believe that actually worked."

My attacker quickly gets off of me, and his face becomes a mask of ice.

"This never happened," he says.

"As if anyone would believe me," I mutter as I rub my wrists.

His hand is immediately around my throat. "This is not a joke," he growls.

I scratch at his hand until he finally releases me, and I instantly fall on the floor.

"Jerk," I choke out as I try to catch my breath.

"Just get out of here," he growls.

I stand up slowly and back up towards my car.I grab my backpack, quickly hop in my car, and drive off without looking back.

As I pull into my driveway, I have to force my breathing into slow and steady breaths. It dawned on me on the ride home that I had almost died. Correction: I was almost _killed_. By a vampire. I think it's safe to say that I'm freaking out.

I climb out of my car and head inside.

"Melanie!" my mom shouts. "You're 10 minutes late."

"Sorry Ma," I reply. I have to keep cool. Can't make it seem like a vampire almost killed me in the library parking lot.

I walk to the dining room and hug my mom. "Sorry. Got distracted…" I say.

My mom simply shakes her head. "Dinner is almost done. Go clean up."

I quickly run up to my room and close the door. I throw myself on my bed and stare at my ceiling. I'm surprised my mom didn't notice me shaking. I go to my bathroom and stare in the mirror. My black hair is a natural disaster. My skin is more pale than usual. Normally I'm pale but not this pale. I guess vampires do that to you. I take a deep breath before I head back downstairs. It will take a miracle for me to make it through the night without having a panic attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I've git rehearsal for my showcase all week. Don't worry. Showcase is Saturday. I'll be free to write after that. Now. On to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I wake up the next morning with a killer headache. I got absolutely no sleep. I kept waking up from dreams of vampires, phone calls, and ninja turkeys. The turkey part was because of dinner last night. Weirdest conversation with my mom ever. And it was all because I asked about the price of tea in China. No correlation at all.

The clock on my wall says it's 5:32 in the morning, way too early to be up. But clearly I'm not going to sleep any time soon. I crawl out of bed and look for something to wear. After 20 minutes of arranging and rearranging outfits, I finally settle on bellbottom blue jeans and a plain navy blue V-neck. I can't wear red. It reminds me of blood. I shudder at the mere thought.

That stupid vampire just had to ruin all of my pure and innocent thoughts. I don't care how attractive he is. Destroying my thought process is not ok. As I wander around my room aimlessly, I think about my mysterious vampiric attacker from last night. He's definitely cute. Unnatural strength is definitely one of his key features. He's taller than me, maybe about 6 foot. I'm 5'9. I wouldn't have to reach up too high to kiss him.

I stop dead in my tracks. Did I really just think about kissing that creeper? He tried to kill me! I get dressed and then crash in my desk chair. I spin around a few times before I reach down and grab my new library book. As I slip into a realm of murder and deception, I leave all thoughts of vampires behind.

I yawn and glance at the clock.

"Crap!" I shout as I jump up from my seat. I must've lost track of time. I have exactly 12 minutes to get to school.

I throw on a jacket and race down the stairs.

"Late again?" my mom asks sarcastically from the living room.

"Not funny Ma." I grab my backpack from by the door and run out to my car.

Speeding is not legal nor is it safe. However, I believe the cops can look the other way when I'm running late for school. Miraculously, I pull into the not 5 minutes after I sped out of my driveway. I hop out of my car and shove my hair out of my face. Sprinting up to the doors, I see my best friend Sasha waiting for me.

Sasha is 5 foot 9 with light brown skin and straight shoulder length dark brown hair. She's the same as me except not as much of a nerd. She talks all the time and has a bunch of energy. She's always there for me and always has a joke on hand. We've known each other since we were 9 and have been best friends ever since. She's the closest thing I have to a sister.

"Reading again?" Sasha asks without greeting.

"Of course," I respond as we enter the school.

When we make it to our lockers, I make sure my latest book is tucked safely inside my bag. Just as I'm about to close my locker, the hallways fall silent. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed Sasha turn around and freeze. But that would make too much sense wouldn't it? Instead, I slam my locker and practically shout, "Why's everybody so quiet?"

When I turn around, I find my answer. Standing maybe three feet away from my face is none other than my personal vampire.

My eyes widen and I do the only thing that makes sense: I scream bloody murder. Everyone turns to stare at me. Well, everyone except for the vampire. He's already staring at me. He just raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. I back against my locker and shake my head.

Seeing as no one else is going to make a move, I turn around and grab Sasha's arm. I practically drag her down the hall to the girls' restroom and slam the door behind us. I lean against the sink and have a mini panic attack.

He's here. The vampire is here. He followed me. He didn't even try to hide it. What the heck?!

"Melanie!"

I turn around and stare at Sasha.

"Melanie. What is going on? You totally just flipped out in the hall. And you're shaking. Like legit shaking. What's up? Dude's hot but not _that_ hot."

"I uh… He uh… Nothing," I mutter. I lean back over the sink and take several deep breaths.

Sasha comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder. When I turn around, she wraps me in a giant hug. I hug her back and smile. I love Sasha. She has no idea what's going on but she's trying her best. We break apart and grin at each other.

We loop our arms together and stroll out of the restroom. We walk to my first class and go our separate ways.

Calculus. Perfect way to start my day. As I head to the back of the room to take my seat, I stop in my tracks. He's here. He's in my class. There is a vampire in my freaking calculus class!

He smirks at me and pats the seat next to him. I look around the room quickly for another seat. I turn back to him, and he steeples his hands and glares at me. My shoulders droop and I continue my deadly trek to vampire infested waters.

I take my seat and scoot as far away from him as possible. I nervously trace circles on my desk as I wait for class to start. Out of nowhere, a hand snaps out grips my wrist. I stiffen in my seat and slowly turn my head towards him.

"Stop that," he grumbles. I nod slowly and yank my hand away from him.

"Why are you here?" I mumble.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't snitch."

"I already said I wouldn't tell. I don't know how you expect me to forget about everything if you're just going to loom over me every day."

"Look human," he hisses at me.

I jump back in my seat.

"I didn't ask for this. I personally think I should have killed you when I followed you home. Luckily for you, someone else told me to watch you because there were too many complications with killing you on your way home. So, just do what I say and don't mess anything up," he snaps.

It takes everything in me not to stab him in the eye with a pen. Who does he think he is? I didn't tell him to let me live. I didn't tell him to follow me around. I didn't tell him anything other than the fact that I wouldn't tell anyone about what happened! I held up my end of the bargain. He's the idiot that showed up in the middle of my school's hallway.

Now it's my turn to glare.

"Look you stupid monster. I didn't ask you to follow me around. And my name isn't _Human_. It's Melanie. So do me a favor? Leave me alone. My life is perfectly fine without you messing everything up. I don't need your crap attitude. You wanna be a snippy jerk with anger issues, then be my guest. But leave me out of it."

With that I turn back to my desk and pull out my book.

"I'm not a monster," he growls after several heartbeats.

I roll my eyes and snap my book shut in irritation.

"Then stop acting like one. As far as I'm concerned you're a monster with no name and no purpose other than to not-so-secretly plot to kill me."

"Seth."

"Huh?"

"My name is Seth."

We pause and stare at each other just as the bell rings.

"Oh," I mutter as the other students file into the classroom.

I break eye contact first and pretend to read my book until class actually starts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait you guys. But I'll make it up right now. Really long and confusing chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I spend the entire first half of the day ignoring Seth. I really don't want anything to do with a vampire with anger issues. He clearly doesn't understand that because I have all of my classes with him. The idiot isn't even trying to hide!

As the bell rings, I quickly grab my backpack and rush out of my Spanish. I dash to my locker and look around. Seth is nowhere to be found. I sigh in relief and open my locker.

"Looking for something?"

I groan and look past my locker door. Seth is leaning against the lockers smirking at me.

I slam my locker door and storm to the cafeteria. I don't even have to turn around to know that he's right behind me. As we enter the cafeteria, I search frantically for my savior.

"Melanie!"

I sigh in relief and fall into the seat next to Sasha. "Thank God!" I say.

"Rough day?" she asks while smiling at me.

"You have no idea. This idiot has been following me around all day."

Sasha looks confused as she looks around. "What idiot?"

I turn around to glare at Seth, but he's not behind me. I quickly scan the cafeteria, and he's nowhere in sight. I shrug and turn back to Sasha.

"Looks like he's finally gone."

"Who?"

"Seth. The hot new stalker on campus."

Sasha laughs. "What makes you think he's a stalker?"

"He's been following me around all freaking day! This is the first time I haven't seen him."

"Really?"

"Yeah." As I take out my Distraction Journal, I think about my day so far.

Seth had every class with me. He also sat next to me in all of them. He'd spent every class glaring at me or throwing stuff at my head when the teacher wasn't looking. He is so immature! He sent me a couple notes during classes too. Most of them said, "Pay attention," or "Why are you so stupid, human?"

He drives me crazy! It was like he wanted me to commit suicide in the middle of class. It probably would've eased his troubles too. He isn't hiding his dislike of me at all. It's like he wants to make me miserable right along with him. I'm glad he finally disappeared. I need a break.

I feel as if I should wonder where Seth went, but I have a pretty good idea. It's lunch time, and he's a vampire. I don't need to think too hard about that.

I'm drawing in my journal when Sasha strikes up another conversation.

"So are you ready for that test in history?"

I snort and reply without looking up from my journal, "Of course. 20 multiple choice questions and 2 short essay responses. I've got this."

"Without eating lunch? You sure you aren't just going to pass out and die?"

I slam my head on the table.

Seth is back.

Sasha laughs and answers for me, "Don't worry. She's fine. Melanie doesn't eat."

I feel Seth sit down incredibly too close to me and lean even closer to me.

"Interesting. That's not healthy _Melanie_," he whispers in my ear.

My head snaps up, and I glare at him.

"My eating habits are none of your business _Seth_," I hiss back.

Seth chuckles and I become aware of our close proximity. I push him away from me and turn to face Sasha completely.

Sasha grins at me and wiggles her eyebrows. I huff at her and stand up indignantly. I switch my glare between the two of them as I speak.

"I refuse to deal with this insolence. I'm going to go enjoy my lunch in peace."

"What lunch? You don't eat," Seth taunts.

My glare trains on him. In response he merely crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"I hate you," I grumble. I grab my stuff and head for the door.

"Come on Mel. It was a joke!" I hear Sasha shout at me as I leave the room.

I stop on the other side of the doors and collect my emotions. That stupid vampire is getting on my nerves. Who is he to determine what healthy is? He drinks blood for crying out loud! My temper spikes just thinking about him. I can't deal with this right now. I grip the strap of my backpack tightly and storm off to the one place that I know I can find peace and quiet: the library.

By the time I reach the library, I'm practically skipping with glee. As I open the door, I inhale the sharp tang of books. They smell better than freshly picked roses. I glide through the stacks, and decide to just read the book I just got.

I go to my favorite window seat and get as comfortable as possible. I suddenly fall back into the world of homicide and an unstable psyche. I enjoy my newfound world until it darkens from a shadow, a distinctly male shaped shadow.

"Why are you such a boring nerd?"

I slam my book shut and almost throw it at his head.

"Why are you such a stalkerish monster?" I seethed.

Seth's eyes chill. "I am not a monster."

I roll my eyes. "Then stop acting like one," I grunt.

I immediately find myself pinned to the wall by my throat and Seth's face centimeters from mine.

"This," he whispers. "This is acting like a monster."

I strain to breathe and try to rip his hand off of me.

Seth simply shakes his head and tightens his grip.

My eyes widen as black spots flash in my eyes and my chest tightens. I can feel tears behind my eyes as I struggle against his grip. His hand tightens still, and I realize he's going to kill me. I guess I pushed him too far.

"There it is," he whispers. "There's the fear that makes your eyes shine so beautifully."

He instantly releases me, and I double over gasping for breath. My body shakes as I take in sweet oxygen. I slowly look up at Seth and back closer to the window. Seth merely leans against the nearest bookshelf and looks at me as if nothing happened.

He really is a monster. Seth is a sick monster that could have easily killed me, and he only did it to see the fear in my eyes. I hate him. I wish he would just leave me alone. I shake even more as a slow smile forms on his lips.

He steps closer to me, and I jump and slam into the window.

Seth chuckles. "Nervous?"

My throat burns, and I reach a hand up to it. My eyes widen as my hand comes in contact with my throat. It's hot to the touch. I begin hyperventilating. Seth's smirk grows into a full out grin, and I shrink back further against the window. Seth stops directly in front of me and leans closer.

I'm stuck between a window and a bloody thirsty vampire. I glance behind me to see how hard it would be to throw myself out of the window. My eyes droop in defeat when I realize that I'd probably die from the impact. I turn back around and my eyes almost pop out of my head. Seth is totally invading my personal space.

His grey eyes shine as he stares at me.

"Your eyes are truly beautiful when you're afraid. It's a good thing you're human. It'll make this so much more fun."

Next thing I know, Seth is leaning closer to my neck, and I can no longer see his eyes. I just know he's going to bite and kill me. I close my eyes in anticipation. I feel a featherlight pressure on my neck, and my eyes snap open.

Seth raises his head and looks at me, his eye swirling with so many conflicting emotions.

"Don't ever assume you know how it's going to end Melanie because I'll never give you the chance to stop and guess."

With that, Seth disappears from the library, leaving a confused girl with a pounding heart in his wake. One thought loops through my head as I stare at the place where Seth had been only moments before: Did he just kiss me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I had the greatest idea for this story in a dream a couple nights ago! So yeah. I'm not gonna tell you guys what it is because that would ruin the surprise. It's gonna be so awesome and nobody's gonna see it coming... Especially since it's not for another like 5 chapters. XD Ignore me. I'm ridiculous. But enjoy this chapter. It's... Ya know. A chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

To say I walk back to class in a daze after that would be a lie. I walk out of the library in a daze and then proceed to walk into a door. Yeah… Daze gone. Unfortunately, once I am free of my cloudy mind, I have to face reality. My throat begins to burn, so I quickly shuffle to the restroom. I had temporarily forgotten that Seth's little temper tantrum had left an imprint on my throat.

As I get to the restroom, I check all of the stalls to make sure no one is here. Satisfied that I'm alone, I look at my neck. There I find the biggest impression that Seth will ever leave on me: his freaking hand print.

I can't believe this. How am I supposed to explain why I have giant hand print on my neck? People will either think I'm crazy or in an abusive relationship. Which I kind of am, if I think about it. In an abusive relationship, I mean. I know I'm not crazy. I wouldn't exactly call our newfound animosity towards each other a "relationship" but at least he's cute.

My eyes widen in horror. Did I really just think that? There is no excuse for Seth's behavior. Cute or not, Seth is out of control. He can't just get irritated with me and then strangle me. Not only is that unethical, but I'm pretty sure it's illegal too.

I grab some paper towels, soak them in cold water, and hold them to my neck. I glare at my own reflection as I think of Seth. He's absolutely crazy. It's like he has no brain, no train of thought. His behavior actually reminds me of a hypnosis trick. Those people in the crowd that stupidly volunteer to be hypnotized by a total stranger? Yeah. That's Seth. The hypnotist knocks the people out and then gives them a trigger word when he wants them to do something. Seth's trigger word without a doubt is monster.

He really doesn't like being called a monster. I don't know if it's just me calling him that or the word in general. I'd ask, but I don't want to get mauled trying to empathize with the idiot.

I take the towels off and glance at my neck. Eh… It doesn't look too much like a hand print I guess. I huff in defeat. This isn't going to get me anywhere. I throw the paper towels away and wrap the hood from my jacket around my neck. It'll have to do until I get to my locker.

Cold is the norm for me so I always keep a black scarf and an extra jacket in my locker. I step out of the restroom and covertly look around the hallway. All clear. No Seth or any other students for that matter. Everyone must still be in the cafeteria. I walk back to my locker and pull out my scarf. I fashion it around the hand print. After much deliberation, I finally decide it covers more when wrapped around my neck once.

I check my reflection in the small mirror and grin at my masterpiece. Not an inch of red skin can be seen. Plus, it doesn't clash with my outfit for another two points. I tilt my head to the side as I examine myself more. Something about me just seems off. I don't know what though. My hair is still a constant black inky fountain streaming down my back. My skin is still pale. Not as pale as Seth's, thank God, but definitely not tanned. My mouth is still a light pink, although I'm frowning. But that's no surprise. Thinking of Seth does that.

Suddenly, it hits me. My eyes. Something's not right about my eyes. They're black. I mean legitimately black. My eyes are onyx! That would be so cool if something wasn't nagging at the back of my mind. It was something Seth had said. _"There's the fear that makes your eyes shine so beautifully." _

Is that what he was talking about? He liked how my eyes turned black when he scared the crap out of me? Yeah… Forgive me, but the beauty is slightly lost on me. I wonder if my eyes have always done that or if it's just when Seth is trying to kill me. Normally my eyes are a really dark brown. I've never seen them turn black before.

I close my locker and walk to class lost in thought. Upon entering the room I am mortified that Seth beat me to class. I had been hoping that I'd be alone for the next 10 minutes. I turn around to leave the room when I notice how Seth is sitting. He's calmly relaxed with his eyes closed and his feet propped up on my desk. I'm not sure why this bothers me so much, but it does.

I storm up to Seth and push his feet off of my desk. His eyes fly open and he looks at me in shock.

"Is there a problem human?"

My hands tighten into fists. This might be a good time to mention that I have the tiniest of anger issues. Meaning, I'm normally quite calm. However, you don't want to push me too far. I might lose it. Huh. Something I have in common with Seth. Never thought that could happen.

"Yes," I seethe. "There is a problem you bipolar _monster_." I stress the word monster just to set him off. Something in me loosens at the tone that I'm using and I feel charged. This new energy encourages me to continue my rant.

"I'm tired of you Seth. You've been acting like a complete jerk the entire day, and I have yet to do anything to you. You've been acting like an immature brat and I can't take it anymore, especially not after you had the nerve to strangle me in the library. It's a school library for crying out loud! Anyone could have walked in and seen you killing me. And speaking of which, what is with you attacking me in libraries? Libraries are supposed to be places of extreme calm and serenity, not vampiric murder! Oh yeah. And this sick obsession with 'fear in my eyes'," I add air quotations for effect. "Yeah. That's gonna have to stop. I don't know what you think you're doing, but I can tell you right now that the only thing you're accomplishing is getting on my last nerve, and that is not something you want to do. If you want to make sure I keep your stupid secret, then fine. But stop acting like a spoiled 3-year-old, and acting out whenever I live my regular nerdy pre-vampire attack life."

By the time I'm done, I'm breathing heavily and my chest is heaving. Subconsciously I'm aware of the fact that my fists are clenching and unclenching at my sides. Seth must have stood up sometime during my rant because I'm staring up at him with the deadliest glare I've ever given anyone in my life. The only thing standing between us is my desk. Seth leans against my desk and does the only thing that can make me even more mad than I already am.

He says, "Are you done yet?"

So, I do the only thing my brain and body can agree on. I punch him dead in his jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh dear sweet goodness! I am so so so sorry for not updating. I feel like a total jerk. Plus I feel really bad for not thanking everyone for their reviews. So from now on, I'm going to absolutely make sure I thank anyone who reviews. And as I peace offering, I have written a very long chapter. I hope you guys accept my apology and enjoy the story. Now. Onto the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I am so glad that Seth and I are the only ones in this classroom. I have a bad feeling that things are about to get ugly, and I don't just mean because Seth is most likely about to kill me.

Surprisingly, I'm not afraid of him. His little game has gone on for long enough.

I walk even closer to Seth as he stares at me with wide eyes. He doesn't break our stare as he raises his hand to his now bruising jaw.

"I'm done Seth," I say quietly. "I know that you're the vampire, but I'm the human that you don't want to mess with. I'm perfectly fine with you drinking blood and whatever else it is that vampires do. But you will _not_ ignore what I have to say like you're superior to me. Get it through your head Seth. I'm not taking your crap anymore."

Seth stares at me the entire time and his eyes slowly darken throughout the whole thing. We watch each other for a few counts and I finally figure that he isn't going to say anything to me.

I sigh in defeat and look at the floor. I guess he's in shock. By the way, how hard did I hit him? Aren't vampires supposed to be like super strong and practically indestructible? Why the heck is there a bruise on his face then? I couldn't have hit him that hard!

I turn around to leave when a deep growl stops me in my tracks. Oh crap. I tighten my grip on my backpack and hope to God that I imagined that. I take another step away from Seth, and he growls again.

This is not good.

"Turn around."

I keep my eyes trained on the ground as I shake my head.

"I said turn around!" he growls.

Taking a deep and steadying breath, I slowly turn back around still staring at the ground.

"Look at me."

I'm not an idiot. I'm not looking at him. I don't actually feel like signing my own death wish today.

Suddenly there's another pair of shoes standing in front of mine. I inhale sharply.

Go away. Go away. Go away. I chant silently in my head.

A deceptively soft hand touches my face.

"Look at me Melanie," Seth whispers.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. I mean legitimately stopped. His voice is so beautiful. Something flutters in my stomach and I grow warm. Yet another thing to add to the list of things I hate about Seth. Seth acting like this is doing weird things to me. This calmer and nicer side of him is so irresistible. Especially with him using my actual name.

I let Seth lift my head and immediately regret it.

Seth is grinning at me with the most victorious look I've ever seen.

"It's not nice to hit people Melanie."

Seth's grip tightens on my jaw, and I panic. I grab his wrist and try to pull him away from me. Seth laughs humorlessly and slams me against the wall. I'm surprised I didn't break in half.

"Let me go Seth," I shout.

He isn't actually strangling me this time. That's unusual.

"Nope. You see Melanie. You hurt my feelings just now. I thought we were past causing each other physical pain."

I grimace. What is he talking about? He just strangled me like 5 minutes ago!

"Seth, you lunatic. Leave me alone." I dig my nails into his wrist and his grin falls.

"Stop that. I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You're pinning me to the wall. Again! What is with you? I tell you I'm tired of you beating me up so you decide to attack me again. How does that even make sense?"

"It doesn't. That's why I'm not strangling you again. That's so primitive. You deserve better than that."

I raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"I do?"

He grins at me. "Why of course!"

It doesn't escape my mind that he's still pinning me to the wall.

"So what do I deserve?" I ask cautiously.

Something dances behind Seth's eyes and I narrow my eyes at him.

"You deserve the greatest present a vampire can give." Seth grins at me devilishly and his fangs elongate.

I lose all of my bravery as I stare at his mouth, and not in the romantic, hear- throbbing way either. My heart is definitely pounding out of my chest but for a different reason entirely.

"What are you talking about Seth?" I whisper.

Seth moves closer to me.

"It's my turn Melanie," he whispers. "This will probably hurt."

With that, Seth presses his body against mine, effectively trapping me against the wall, and tilts my head to the side as far as humanly possible.

I open my mouth to scream until Seth plunges his fangs into my neck.

Seth said it would hurt. He lied. This is pure agony. As soon as Seth takes his first gulp of my blood, I feel every drop of it being pulled out of my veins and into his mouth. My neck is on fire from where he's imbedded his teeth into my skin.

My breath is ripped out of my throat as I let out a scream of pure pain. Seth clamps and hand over my mouth without even detaching himself from my neck. Tears spill out of my eyes as I feel my life draining away.

Seth tightens his grip on my jaw and drinks my blood at a faster rate. As I start seeing black I realize that this is the end. I can feel my rapid heartbeat falling to a steadier slower thump. My body begins to numb and tingle. Seth has yet to notice my failing health. If anything he enjoys my death.

Seth growls deep in his chest and sinks his teeth even deeper into my neck. I scream but all that comes out is air. With every ounce of blood Seth steals from me, my mind clouds over even more.

"Seth," I whisper. It's more of a rasp. I don't have anything left in me to whisper.

Seth freezes, one hand firmly stuck on my jaw, the other digging into my waist. I feel his fangs retract out of my neck. He pulls back and stares at my face. His dark grey eyes scrutinize my entire face and seem to take in how close to death I really am. He softly caresses my face and looks at me curiously. More tears fall as I stare at the monster in front of me. His eyes slowly change to their normal foggy grey and the beast in him seems to calm.

As he comes back to himself, he seems to really take in the situation. His eyes widen in horror.

"No," he whispers.

I can't keep the absolute hatred out of my eyes as the darkness takes place of Seth's face.

When I get my vision back, I immediately notice the lack of sunlight. I sit up slowly and grit my teeth. I am incredibly sore. This is worse than the time I had ballet for an hour and then track for another two right afterwards. I look around slowly and realize I'm in my bedroom. Weird. How did I get here?

I stifle a scream when I see Seth leaning against my wall, watching me from the shadows. I scoot closer to my headboard. I don't want him anywhere near me. This isn't like the stories. I didn't forget what happened when I blacked out. I remember everything that happened. That includes him trying to drink me dry.

"Wh-Why are you here?" I stutter.

Seth doesn't answer and just keeps watching me. His stare is creeping me out,

After a good 5 minutes of silently watching me, Seth pushes off of the wall and comes to sit on my bed. My eyes widen and I try to scramble off of my bed. Seth quickly grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his lap. I squeak and try to get away from him. He clearly doesn't understand personal space. I freeze when he grabs my chin.

He pulls my face even closer to his until there's maybe three centimeters between our mouths. Our noses and foreheads are touching, and I can feel his breath on my mouth. I raise my hands to push against his chest but he stops me.

"Don't," he starts. "Just… Stay. Please."

My heart practically leaps out of my chest when he closes his eyes. He's absolutely beautiful. Unfortunately, he tried to kill me. Therefore any beauty is thrown right out of the freaking window. I just wish someone would tell my heart that.

"I'm sorry," he says.

I immediately snap out of my thoughts and stare at him. Did the great Seth just apologize?

"I shouldn't have done that. You just made me so angry."

The hand on my chin begins to slowly trace patterns on my cheek. The hand on my wrist slides to my hip and just sits there. I wonder if he realizes what he's doing. I doubt it. Seth hates me. These gestures are too affectionate.

"And it doesn't help that you're blood smells so good. But I shouldn't have done that. I could have killed you." His hand tightens on my hip and his eyes snap open. "It won't happen again."

I can hear the sincerity in his voice. Stupid as I am, I really don't think he planned on killing me. Despite all of his empty threats, they were just that. Empty threats. I'm sure he wants to kill me, but I don't think he had planned on doing it then.

I slowly nod my head. Seth gives me a small smile and begins to stroke my stomach with his thumb. I inhale sharply and stare at him. Why is he doing this? He doesn't even like me. It's a shame that I'm starting to like him.

I gulp and close my eyes. I take deep breaths to calm my pounding heart. I am way out of control.

Seth's head moves and I open my eyes. He gently places a kiss on my head and picks me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You need to go to bed. You need to get your energy back. I took too much from you."

Seth tucks me in my bed and moves a few stray hairs behind my ear.

"I need to tell you something before I leave."

I nod my head, signaling for him to continue.

"After today's… accident, others from my coven are joining me on my assignment for the time being."

I blink slowly as the new information sets in. There will be even more vampires at my school. I already have my hands full with just one. How the heck am I going to survive with more? I bury my head in my pillow and groan. My life totally didn't need this vampiric makeover.

Seth chuckles at my reaction.

"When are they coming?" I mumble into my pillow.

Seth clears his throat before answering. "Tomorrow."

I feel like screaming. I turn my head to him and glare as best I can.

Seth just sticks his hands in his pockets. "Sorry. I couldn't get them to stay out of it. This is my 'punishment'."

I snort. Yeah. More like _my_ punishment.

"I need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Melanie."

And just like that he was gone. Great, vampires at my high school. It's like an all you can eat buffet with me and all the other kids at my school on the main menu.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Instead of wasting your time with lame and unacceptable excuses as to why I have not updated in a month, I am simply going to update. So here. I'll put another chapter up in the next few days to make you guys feel better.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Walking into my school's hallway, I can already tell that they're here. Nothing heats up the halls of Galloway High like a good bit of gossip. Even in my sleep ridden state I can tell something big has happened. I just really hope it has nothing to do with a dead kid that was drained of their blood.

As I reach my locker, Sasha is practically jump roping.

"Are you alright Sausage?" I ask using the childhood nickname.

"Of course not! My best friend and the new hottie went missing yesterday in the middle of class and now there are 4 more attractive people on this campus. Either it's International New Attractive Kids Week or something totally weird is going on."

I groan and lean back against my locker. So the coven has arrived.

"You said there were 4 of them Sasha."

Sasha frown at my bleak tone.

"Yeah. Two girls and two guys. Not including your guy."

Of course they would be two and two. Because my life can't get its head out of a freaking Twilight novel! Wait a second.

"Did you just say 'my' guy?"

Sasha grins madly at me.

"Well of course I did. He _is _yours."

I straighten up and glare at my best friend.

"We're not doing this Sausage. I am not involved with Seth in any way."

Sasha's grin turns into a devilish smirk.

"So it was just a coincidence that the two of you went missing before class?"

I bite my lip and look down at the floor.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I grumble, "Yeah."

I can practically hear Sasha's grin.

"So it was also a coincidence that Seth called me from your phone and said that he was taking you home."

My head snaps up and my eyes blaze with fury.

"He did what?" I shout.

Sausage smiles lazily and leans against the lockers.

"Didn't think I'd find out about your 'extracurricular' activities with the new kid huh?"

I ball my hands into fists and try my hardest not to punch an innocent bystander. I cannot believe that cretin used my phone! My phone is 100% off limits to everyone. That goes for the living and the undead.

I growl lowly.

Sasha stands up straight.

"Wait. You didn't know he had your phone?"

"Of course I didn't! When was the last time I let _anyone_ touch my phone?"

"True..."

Don't get me wrong. I'm not one of those electronically obsessed snobs. I just have my life on my phone. I keep record of all my problem, plans, and people on that thing, and I don't want anything to happen to that information. So to protect my stuff, and to stop myself from going insane, no one touches my phone. It is a voiced rule that no idiot has dared to break. Well. Almost no idiot.

"I'm going to have to see you later Sasha," I growl.

"Now Mel-"

"Sasha. Don't."

"Try not to do anything stupid. Seth is... I don't know. He just doesn't seem like the most stable character."

Sasha's face grows solemn and distracts me for a moment. How does she know about Seth's insanity? He was bothering me all day yesterday and she's hardly met the jerk.

After a second I shrug it off. I don't have the patience to analyze it.

"I'll be fine Sausage. I just need to... calmly talk to Seth for a minute."

Sasha and I both know that calm is not a commonly used word when it comes to my phone. I mean I guess if you count "calmly" beating the crap out of someone then sure. But most people don't.

Sasha sighs and mumbles, "Fine."

Taking that as my ticket to leave, I march down the halls in search of a certain annoying vampire.

When I finally find him, he's having a conversation with four other people. They seem to be having a heavy discussion but I don't really care. This is way more important than anything they could ever be talking about.

I stomp right up to the group and stop in front of Seth. I'm giving him a deadly glare, and I'm practically in his face so there's no way he can ignore me. If I were in a cheerier mood I would laugh at his pricelessly confused expression. However that is not the case.

"Seth," I growl.

He raises an eyebrow at my tone.

"Yes?" He says cautiously.

"Why is Sasha under the impression that you called her from my phone yesterday?"

Seth visibly relaxes.

"Oh. That's because I did. I had to let her know that I was taking you home."

I take a very deep breath and close my eyes.

"So what you're saying," I begin as I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Is that you did in fact touch my phone and make a call."

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying," he responds with a drop of uncertainty.

My eyes fly open and I punch him in his arm.

"That is not in _any_ way ok Seth! No one touches my phone, got it? I don't care if I'm dying in the middle of the floor and the only way to save my life is to pick up my phone, you will not ever put your hands on that phone again! Understand?"

I'm seething in the middle of the hallway and everyone is staring at me because of my very loud outburst. But I don't care. This is very serious. My entire life is on that phone. What if he had accidentally deleted something? What if he had called the wrong person? Even worse, what if he had read something?

My eyes widen with that last thought.

"Did you read anything?" I ask.

Seth snaps out of his shocked daze and stares at me.

"What?"

"Did you read anything?" I snap. I'm losing my patience with this dolt.

"What? No. What was I supposed to read?"

I sigh in relief.

"Nothing. You weren't supposed to be reading anything because you weren't even supposed to have my phone."

I take a deep breath and begin to compose myself.

"Well," I begin. "I'm glad we had this talk. I'm going to class."

Life had resumed around us and I needed to start my day.

I turn around and start to walk off until a hand grabs my elbow and pulls me backwards. I'm pulled right into Seth's side.

"Now that that little temper tantrum is out of the way," he says.

I groan aloud. I am so tired of him not taking me seriously.

"You might not have noticed Melanie, but there are in fact others over here."

"I saw them Seth, but I don't feel like talking to them right now. You might all be undead and crap like that but I've got exams in two weeks that will not be failed. So if you don't mind-"

"I think we should just kill her," says one of the girls. I have no better way to describe her than as an evil blonde.

She's tall, blonde, and beautiful with pale skin and amber eyes. She's clearly one of the vampires, and really getting on my nerves.

"Then kill me," I deadpan.

"What?" she asks, clearly taken aback.

"I said kill me. You and Seth both want to kill, might as well do it. No need to vote on it."

There's a heavy silence until one of the guys starts laughing.

"Oh man! I like her," he chuckles.

He sticks his hand out and I shake it.

"I'm Kyle. The demon girl is Brittany."

I tilt my head to the side as I examine the boy standing before me. He's taller than me, maybe the same height as Seth. 6 feet tall seems pretty accurate. He's got curly brown hair and an easy smile. His eyes dance playfully and I can see the mischief dancing behind them. Kyle is definitely the trickster of the group.

"I'm Melanie."

"We know who you are," Brittany says disgustedly.

"Good. I don't want anything to do with you either."

Kyle snorts again. "Oh yeah. She's hanging out with me."

Seth's hand tightens on my elbow. "No. She's not."

I glance down at his hand and then up at his face. "Excuse me?"

Seth looks at me and his eyes darken. "You're not hanging out with him. End of story."

I snatch my arm away from him and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'll hang out with whoever I want to hang out with Seth."

Seth narrows his eyes.

"Don't start with me Melanie. Kyle is a danger to himself and others. I don't want you alone with him."

"Hey! I'm standing right here," Kyle intercedes.

I roll my eyes and turn away from Seth. I look at the other two members of the group and immediately realize that they're dating. They're both quiet people. The guy is dangerously quiet while the girl is shyly quiet. The guy seems authoritative and serious. The girl definitely is understanding and silly around close friends. Their personalities complement each other very well.

"You guys are cute together," I say.

They both blink.

"What?" the girl squeaks.

"I think you guys are really cute together," I repeat.

"They aren't together Melanie," Brittany sneers. She doesn't even bother to hide her humor.

"Yeah they are," I respond. "They've obviously been together for at least two months."

The two share a look that doesn't go unseen by the rest of us.

"You guys aren't together... Right?" Brittany asks.

There's another pause among our group and it is _very_ uncomfortable.

"Oh crap!" Kyle shouts. "Seriously?"

"How did this even happen?" Brittany shrieks.

"Why are we just now finding this out? And from a human nonetheless!"

Of course that was none other than Seth.

I roll my eyes and readjust my backpack. It's time for me to get out of Crazy Town.

I very discreetly turn around and walk away from the arguing coven. I feel kind of bad. The Silents, the new couple name for the no names that I just came up with, are stammering away excuses that aren't getting them anywhere but into a deeper hole.

I'm halfway down the hallway when I hear, "Hey! Where are _you_ going?"

I take that as a sign that I should probably get moving. Speeding down the hall, I make it to class 2 minutes before the bell rings. Crashing into my seat, I sigh in relief. Life is so not funny.

* * *

**A/N: Oh you thought I forgot huh? Well I didn't! It's time for thank yous! SO...**

**Mowgli723: I hope Seth isn't too scary, but at the same time I do. Is that confusing? Oh bleh. It's whatever. Either way he's probably just going to get scarier and more psychotic. And thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

**MANDERS21: Yeah. Seth definitely has a thing with bipolarcy. Bipolarcy... Is that a word? Hmm... Well it is now! But yes. Seth will most likely dance on the edge of sanity a couple of times in this story. Thank you for reading!**

**ShadowlightStarlight: I hope that pun was intended because I would like it very much if it were intended. XD**

**KlaraBell: I wish you could favorite it again. Then I could get those amazing emails that I love so much! ;) But thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. There will be plenty of plot twists because I would like this story to be as twisted as my own mind. WHich is highly confusing within itself.**

**District7TE: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it.**

**athenawisdom17: Thank you! I updated just for you... And them... And me... And... Yeah. You get it.**

**8HazzardSandersdtk: Thank you for your thoughts! I'm really happy that you're enjoying it.**

**HeartGirl14: For starters, I just want to thank you for such a long freaking review. I was bouncing up and down when I read this. I'm glad that I reminded you of Kevin Heart because I'm not gonna lie, that guy is hilarious! Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm just a bad person. I'm really glad that you're so involved in the story and the characters. And you won't be a fountain because I shall not disappoint you.**

**So those are the great thanks that I am sending out. Thank you all for reading this story. It makes me happy. Your anticipation helps me continue thinking creatively. So I just thought of this. If you guys get upset that I'm not updating, just message me. You can yell or whisper or use sign language and pictures. It doesn't really matter. Either way, after a while I'll get irritated with so many messages and update. I'm just weird like that. Oh well. That's it people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry guys. I just realized that I didn't have to use the mobile version of FanFiction on my phone. Yeah. That. Here's the chapter. I like it. Hope you guys do too. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Seth walks in a good 5 minutes after the bell rings and he does not look happy. He sits in his seat and I can just feel the anger rolling off of him. I doubt he's mad at me. I didn't technically do anything wrong. How was I supposed to know that the Silents hadn't told anyone that they were dating? It was obvious to me. But maybe it was just me.

Seth doesn't even wait 2 minutes for Teach to start her lesson again. He turns to me with one of his famous glares.

"Why'd you do that?" he growls.

Sighing I say, "I'm sorry. I thought everyone knew. It was obvious."

Seth rolls his eyes, which despite my better judgement I must admit looked pretty hot in a childish way. Even thought that's confusing too.

"I couldn't care less about that. I want to know why you ran off. Something could have happened to you," he snaps.

I stare blankly at him for a few beats. If I didn't know any better I'd think Seth was concerned for my safety. But I do know better so I wave it off, literally.

"Seth, the only thing I was in danger of was tripping over my own shoelace. As you can see, I'm quite fine. It's school. I've been going here for a little while. Trust me. I'm safe."  
I chuckle and turn back to my notes. Thank goodness Teach has been writing on the board or I would have some serious problems.

Seth gets the message and doesn't bother me for the rest of class. Once the bell rings I pack up my things and head out. Seth appears right next to me and I am proud to say that I didn't freak out.

"Hey Seth?"

He simply grunts in response. A little antisocial are we?

"What do you do in class?"

Seth looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What do you do because you sure aren't paying attention."

I had checked on him a couple times and not once had he been paying attention to Teach. A few times I caught him writing, but it was not about American Literature. In all honesty, he didn't seem to even be paying attention to what he was writing.

"I don't do anything," he replies shortly.

"Well you might as well leave then."

Seth stops in his tracks and stares at me. I freeze in horror. I cannot believe I just said that. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why do I have to open my big mouth and say whatever I'm thinking?

Seth's face ices over and he wears the indifferent mask he wore the night we met. The night he tried to kill me.

"Oh crap! Seth. That's not what I meant. I just-"

"Stop."

I flinch at his icy tone.

His steel grey eyes watch me distastefully and I regret my words even more if that's even possible.

"You're right. I should leave. But I can't because I'm stuck watching a pitiful human."

Now that hurt. A lot. He went back to calling me human. I really upset him.

"Seth-"

"Shut up you sad excuse for a creature!" he snaps.

My eyes widen and water.

"You disgust me," he growls.

With that, he turns and disappears down the hall.  
Those words twist my heart and pierce my soul. I can't tell you why I feel like life itself has ended, but it does. This feeling, this emptiness and pain, is foreign. I've never felt so heartless and pained. I feel disappointed and abandoned.

He meant it, I realize. Seth meant every word he said. I think he... I think he's done with me. And that prospect is enough to make me want to curl up and die. I don't know why though. That's what makes it hurt even more. I have no idea why I'm feeling this way.

In the 2 and 1/4 days that I've known Seth, he's become the bane of my existence and something else that I can't place.

"UGH!"

I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about this.

Without thinking, I haul off and punch the nearest locker. Not to my surprise, my hand stings slightly and the locker has a slight dent in it. I check my hand and see small bruises forming on the knuckles.

Over my 16 years, I've grown used to hitting hard stuff and not having much of an injury. Ma told me a few years back that I have denser bones than most people. I'm totally fine with that. I can hit stuff and not really get hurt? No complaints. It's a great stress reliever.

Suddenly realizing that there's no one else in the hallway, I sprint to class. I slide in just as the bell rings. Punching the air, I dance back to my seat and Teach gives me a strange look.

I shrug my shoulders as if to say, "Hey. What can I say?"

I get comfortable in my seat and then lean to my right to get my notebook out of backpack. When I pull it out, a hand latches onto my wrist. I look up and see that the hand belongs to Seth.

"What did you do you stupid human?"

I bite back a smart remark. I'm sure he's just saying that because I hurt his feelings. I do not need to have a breakdown right now because I think Seth hates me. That would just be weird and not me.

I shrug. "It's nothing. I just punched... Something."

Seth looks at me blandly. "What did you punch that caused you to injure yourself?"

I pull my wrist out of his grasp and grumble, "A locker."

Seth blinks and his animosity towards me is momentarily forgotten.

"Excuse me?"

I suddenly feel self conscious and hide my hands in my lap.

"I told you it's nothing. Just a bruise."

"You punched a locker and all you have is a bruise?" he questions suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"Are you lying to me?" he inquires, suddenly angry.

"Of course not! That's what happened. Can we drop it please?"

And drop it we did. We dropped that and any other possibility of having a conversation until lunch. I had clearly angered Seth because he became the stony killer I had met 2 nights ago. It was really uncomfortable.

I jump for joy when I see Sasha at lunch. I actually walk up to her and give her a giant hug.

"Whoa. Miss me much?"

"I'm so happy to see someone that doesn't hate me!"

"What did you do this time?" she asks without judgement. That's my best friend.

"I kind of said something really harsh to Seth accidentally and now he hates my entire existence."

"Oh. So it's boyfriend problems."

I sit back and glare at Sasha.

"That... _thing_ is not my boyfriend!"

Sasha tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean 'thing'?"

I silently curse at my slip up.

"Umm... Nothing. It was the first thought in my head. Anyways, yeah. Not my boyfriend."

"Well I'm sure it's just a phase."

"Yeah. Sure."

I prop my elbows on the table and rest my head on my fists.

"Phase or not, he hates me and all I want to do is sleep. So please. Silence."

I close my eyes and begin to drift into a sweet slumber. I'm right on the brink of sleep when something slams down on the table. I groan and bang my head on the table.

"Who are you?" I hear Sasha ask.

"Her babysitter."

I groan again. I cannot believe this!

"What do you want Brittany?" I grumble.

"Start listening. I'm here to babysit you."

I lift my head off the table and glare at the demon in front of me.

"Thanks Britt. But I don't need you to watch me. I'm fairly capable of taking care of myself. I know 16 is a little young to you, but I'm good."

I throw in a smirk at the end simply because I don't like her. Brittany growls at me and I simply raise an eyebrow. Brittany looks like she's about to rip my head off when the Silents show up.

The dark and moody one takes in the situation.

"What's going on here?"

I'm pretty sure he said it, although it sounded like a guarded whisper. Is that even possible?

We all look at him: Sasha and I curiously and Brittany just looks flat out irritated.

"I'm just talking to the dimwit. Calm down."

My eyes snap to Brittany and I let out a growl of my own.

"Look here, you blonde demon. I didn't ask you to be here. I didn't ask you to watch me. I didn't ask for you to curse all of us with your existence. But right now, it looks like we're stuck together. So do us all a favor and get over yourself. My life is already hectic and I don't need your attitude joining the party. So you either chill the heck out or get out. Those are your only options. Pick one and wake me up when you do."

With that I put my head back on the table and take deep breaths. I stay like this for a few minutes and then finally raise my head.

The female in the Silents couple is sitting next to me, the male is sitting across from me, Sausage is still on my right, and thank goodness that Brittany is gone.

Sighing in relief, I trace patterns on the table. After several moments of silence, the girl speaks up.

"I'm Angelica," she whispers. "And that's Christian."

I look at Angelica and give her a genuine warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angelica. You too Christian."

Angelica gives me a small smile while Christian merely nods.

Resuming my tracing, I begin to hypnotize myself simply for my own enjoyment.

"How did you know?"

I look at Angelica and blink.

"What was that?"

"How did you know?" she whispers.

From the corner of my eye I see Christian tense. Clearly he wants to know too.

"I dunno. I just did," I say and look at the table.

"You don't have to lie," Christian says.

I glance up at him and then at Angelica. I guess they deserve to know.

Sighing, I roll my shoulders back and sit up straight.

"Fine. I wasn't exactly telling the truth when I said I just knew. But I wasn't exactly lying either. I did automatically know when I saw you guys. That happens a lot. Sometimes I just know things. But on top of that, it was the little things that gave you away. The way you were just barely leaning against each other. The way you both seemed to breathe at the same time. You're both very quiet people. The way the two of you seemed to perfectly fit together. It was just... There."

The four of us sit in a heavy silence. I look away from Christian's calculating gaze in embarrassment. Now that I think about it, that seemed slightly stalkerish. My eyes fall on Sasha and she looks just as confused as can be.

Later, I mouth.

She nods in understanding and goes back to eating her salad.

I turn back to Angelica and ask the one questions that's been bothering me.

"Why was everyone so mad that you two are together?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. A cliffhanger with a lot riding on the next chapter. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe not. I dunno. But... Time for R&R: Review Recognition. (Not Rate and Review. I'm an original.) Here it goes: **

**DarknessInYourEyes: Thank you much! I have appeased your wish. **

**Mowgli723: Because of that comment I posted on Facebook, "Everybody loves Kyle." That made me happy. **

**The-Huntress-of-the-Night: Thank you very much. :D**

**MANDERS21: I made this a cliffhanger just for you. And only you. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Lol! Not really. But it did make me really consider the answer. Thank you for that!**

**ShadowlightStarlight: I'm glad it was intended. Your wish has been granted and Seth is walking on very thin ice. Or maybe Melanie is...**

**HeartGirl14: There is a totally awesome reason as to why Melanie is so awesome. I'm not gonna tell you why until like 10 more chapters. I'm so evil. But I'm glad you like it! And thank you for the long review. Made me smile. **

**Whovian-CapitolGirl: Thank you for the double review! :D Thanks for that Kyle idea. It piques my interest. I'm glad you love it and I love your story. It's really awesome! I shall be an adamant reader. **

**M: 1. That is a totally awesome name because it reminds me of James Bond. 2. Next time. Just be mean. It makes me laugh. **

**And that's it folks. Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh crap! I'm sorry times like infinity. I-I-I (breaks into tears) I am so horrible! I feel like a failure! I'm sorry guys... Now that we're done with the melodrama. Sorry I took so long. I've had half the chapter for a few weeks but I never could figure out the rest. So honestly, it's a sucky revival chapter but don't worry. I'll have another chapter up by either tomorrow or Monday. But in all honesty, you guys should thank BehindMyName for this chapter. She is the entire reason I decided to actively continue this chapter. I'm sorry I didn't complete it sooner but, school... Anyways. CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Angelica and Christian share a cautionary glance and I know right now that I'm not going to get the complete answer.

"Well," Angelica starts. "They weren't mad per say. They were just..."

"Surprised," Christian finishes. "They were surprised."

I give them both a bland look.

"Surprised huh? Because I've been to plenty of parties and no one's ever shouted surprise like that."

Angelica begins to fidget nervously with her hands. "It was a different surprise?"

I raise my eyebrows. That was definitely a question.

I glance at Sasha and she rolls her eyes. She doesn't know what we're talking about and even she can tell that that was a lie.

"Well then," Sasha announces as she rises from her seat. "With all this talk of surprises, I'm going to head out and work on my latest surprise for you Mel."

I groan loudly.

"Sasha. We agreed on no more surprises. Last week's "Ditch homework and go meet guys" plan almost got me kicked out of my house. Ma says no more trips to abandoned factories."

Sasha frowns at the memory. "Look. We both agreed that I didn't have any idea that those guys were actually taking us to an underground movie smuggling business. Who would've guessed that the one night we go, the cops show up and bust the place?"

I shudder at the memory of last week. Terrified is an understatement. I've never been so scared in my life. I thought I was going to jail. I might be adventurous and outspoken but delinquent isn't my style. I don't like legal issues. They get in the way of possible career choices. Going to jail for movie theft? Yeah. Not on my bucket list.

"Look Sasha. I'm cool with surprises if I won't want to rip your head off afterwards for dragging me off to who-knows-where. Got it? That's my only rule."

Sasha's face lights up and I swear God is yelling at me for being so stupid.

"Don't worry about a thing Mel. We're gonna have the time of our lives!"

"I suddenly have the feeling that it won't be that long anyways."

"Whatever. You're showing your party side on Friday. I'm not giving you a choice."

Before I can object she practically disappears before my very eyes. I blink and crane my head to try and find her and see her already walking out of the cafeteria doors.

I massage my temples, praying that I won't regret this too much.

Sighing, I turn back to the Silents.

"So. Why were they _really_ mad?"

Angelica gulps.

"Wha-What are you talking about? That is why they were mad."

I roll my eyes and turn to Christian.

"Your turn."

Christian stiffens and analyzes my face. I stare back and persuade him with my eyes. When that doesn't work I put all my stubbornness into my eyes, silently communicating that there's no way I'm dropping the conversation.

Angelica grows nervous as her boyfriend and I stare each other down in a test of wills.

Christian sighs and slumps his shoulders in defeat. I'm left grinning like a Cheshire cat. I could have told him before hand that there was no point in trying to out stare me. I am probably the most persistent and stubborn person on the face of the earth, especially when it comes to getting answers. I'm a knowledge junkie.

"Fine," Christian grumbles.

Angelica's eyes widen at Christian's submission.

"I don't have a choice Angie. She already knows what we are, and she clearly isn't going to drop it."

My grin stays in place as Angelica and Christian battle it out.

Angelica finally gives up frowns slightly.

"If Brittany gets mad, I'm blaming you."

Christian nods his head and then looks at me.

"Everyone was upset because of these things called mates."

I scrunch up my face in confusion.

"Why would they be upset about mates? If you're supposed to be together, you're supposed to be together."

Christian's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"You know about mates?"

"Well duh. I'm a bookworm. I learn stuff, but back to the question. Are you guys mates?"

Christian grins and grabs Angelica's hand.

They share a smile as Angelica says, "Yeah."

"So the problem is…"

These two are really bothering me. I'm all for a bit of romance, but for goodness sake. There's only so much I can take before I need answers.

Christian sighs and drags his eyes away from Angelica.

"The problem is that they didn't know we were mates. Mates are really special and important concepts in the vampire existence. On top of that, finding your mate is kind of rare. It's even more rare to find your mate in your coven. Finding your mate doesn't happen how books say it does. There's no instantaneous spark. There's no alluring scent. That one was stupid anyways. However, there is a connection. It isn't always so obvious. It's typically kind of subtle. Mates have that urge to be around each other. It's not always the "I want your arms around me forever." urge either. Sometimes there's the "I only want to be near you so that I can argue with you for no reason." urge. The other problem is that covens are basically family. They're slightly offended that we didn't tell them the second that we figured it out."

I lean back in my seat and let out a low whistle. Now _that's_ what I call information.

"Dang. Well, I'm assuming you didn't tell them because you wanted to indulge in your newfound romance. Am I right?"

"Finally!" Angelica blurts.

She immediately covers her mouth with her hand.

I throw back my head and laugh.

"You're a bit _too_ innocent Angelica. It's ok for you to speak your mind. I understand that you guys may have wanted a bit of privacy as a new couple. It's perfectly understandable."

Angelica gives me a real smile and I know that we're going to be great friends.

I open my mouth to say as much when I'm interrupted by the bell. I blink and glance at my phone. Yep, it's 1 o'clock.

I grab my backpack and journal and stand up.

"Well. This was a lovely conversation, and I learned quite a plethora of information. Sadly, I must make my departure. Class waits for none."

"Actually," Angelica says as she rises from her seat. "Christian and I have the same class as you."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Interesting," I mumble. "Well then. Shall we leave?"

We walk out of the cafeteria and try not to drown in the sea of students that are swarming to their next class.

"Why do you talk like that?" Christian says.

Angelica elbows him.

"What? I'm curious."

"Talk like what?"

"You say shall and lovely and departure. Most humans from this time period don't talk like that."

I shrug as we enter my biology class.

"I dunno. Tis something I do often. I don't really have a reason for it. Don't read into it."

I sit down at my table whilst Christian and Angelica sit at the table behind me. Only as I'm unpacking my bag do I realize that something is missing. I look to my left and realize that the seat next to me is empty. Where the heck is Seth?

I ask Angelica and Christian and they say they have no idea.

I keep an eye on the door at the beginning of class, waiting for him to walk in. As the minutes tick by, it sinks into my head that he isn't coming. I shift in my seat realizing that I must have made him really mad.

It wasn't intentional. I just worded my sentence wrong. It was a simple mistake. If Seth can't see an accident when it slaps him in the face then that's his problem. I tried to apologize and look where it got me.

Well forget him. Seth can throw a temper tantrum if he wants to. As long as he isn't taking his anger out on me, I'm fine. I've gotten enough bruises recently.

Sighing, I tune back into class.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. But I just don't know how many people actually like the story so sometimes I just figure that nobody will care if I don't update for weeks on end. It just shatters my soul when I refresh my email and there are no notifications about reviews. It makes me sad... But it's fine. Nothing personal. How about we get to the thank you's for the people that did review. R&R time!**

**District7TE: Cliffhangers are cool... I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**8HazzardSandersdtk: I'm so happy you like the story. Let me know if the explanation lived up to your expectations and if not, tell me what you thought was going to happen.**

**Mowgli723: I understand your hatred of Seth. Currently, I don't like him either and he's my character! But it's cool. It is officially my personal mission to make you like Seth by the end of this story. I'm glad you like the story... And Kyle.**

**ShadowlightStarlight: I want everyone to like the Silents. They're basically the normal ones of this entire story. Vampire or otherwise.**

**Alexza: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm so glad you messaged me to kickstart my brain because I was seriously out of it. I know this isn't exactly what you were expecting, but the fun begins in the next chapter. I hope you still like the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So you know how I said Monday? Yeah. I meant Thursday... However, my excuse is highly legitimate. I'm in a show called Four Little Girls: 1963. It's a great play that's showing all across the U.S.A. for the next three days. It's a sad but great story to know historically. It ends on Sunday so after that, I'll probably be posting more frequently. If you guys have a specific schedule or something that you want me to follow, message me and I'll work something out. Moving on. Next chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I flop down on my bed and yell as loud as I possibly can. When I run out of air and my throat becomes scratchy, I shut my mouth and stare at my ceiling. I'm so glad my mom isn't home. She would be up here with a baseball bat and a gun if she had heard that.

Yelling into an empty room is one of my many stress relievers. It helps me clear my mind and ensures that I don't pick up my phone and call Sasha as soon as I get home.

Speaking of which, I grab my phone and text Sasha to let her know I got home.

After she responds with a quick, "Sweet. Planning your surprise. Text you later." I begin to type up the main pointers of my day in my notes section. I forgot to do that yesterday too, so I guess I'll just combine the two.

When I finally finish writing the next chapter of my autobiography, I crawl off of my bed and onto my neon green rug. Stretching out across the rug, I pull out my homework from my backpack. As I try to focus on the biology that I normally breeze through, I can't keep my mind focused on the respiratory system.

Seth. He won't stay out of my head. I can't stop thinking about how mad I made him with my comment. I don't know why he reacted so harshly. It's not like he cares about me. Like he said, I'm just a human.

I grimace at the thought and clench my teeth. That idiot can go jump off a bridge. I don't care about his undead feelings.

I sigh and roll over. I return to my pointless ceiling gazing. Without taking my eyes off the most interesting white ceiling I've ever seen, I reach for my phone. I bring it up above my eyes and maneuver my way to my music. Flicking through songs like business cards, I try to find a song that will dampen my problems. What I need is a song so mystifying that I have no choice but to listen to it.

One song in particular catches my eye. Bones by MS MR is exactly what I need.

As my music blasts, my mind blanks. Suddenly I'm in a world of mystery, murder, and gray forests. I find myself swirling around in a world where vampires don't exist and neither do humans. I am all there is. I no longer need answers. I no longer care about mates, covens, or best friend's surprises. All I know is music and peace, and I love it.

All too soon, the music fades out and reality comes crashing down. It's all still real.

I guess I should sort through my problems. It's more like problem. Seth.

I hadn't seen him after our…talk. He hadn't been in either of our classes after lunch, and I'm worried about him. I don't know why I'm worried about him. He's a grown up vampire and can take care of himself.

Angelica told me not to worry about it. She swears he's probably dealing with some official vampire business and that he'll be back tomorrow.

I don't know about that though. Despite our mutual disliking of each other, Seth would have told me if he were leaving for something important. It sounds like I'm jumping to conclusion, but I'm sure about it. I haven't known Seth for long but we have a…something. We have a something.

Either way, I'm pretty sure he wasn't in class because he's avoiding me. He seems like the moping kind. I hope he didn't take me seriously when I told him to leave. I didn't even explicitly tell him to leave anyways. Seth needs to learn to take a joke. There. Problem solved.

I grin and reach into my backpack again. I haven't read this book in a bit. Better get cracking.

When I wake up, my neck hurts and one side of my face is cold while the other is warm and scratchy.

Blinking groggily, I lift my head and glance around my room. I look down and realize I fell asleep on the floor. That probably wasn't the best of ideas.

As I stand up, I twist and turn until I feel the satisfying pop in my neck and back.

I check my clock for the time and panic. I have 45 minutes before school starts.

"Gosh darn it."

This is going to be an interesting day.

"Why is life so long?" I groan.

I'm standing in front of my locker, waiting for Sasha to show up. She called me this morning to tell me she was picking me up for school because I was going to her house afterwards for my surprise. She didn't give me much of a choice either. I either go to her house for the surprise or crush her hopes and dreams. Drama Queen.

But now I'm at my locker waiting for Sausage to hurry up. While I'm waiting, my eyes sift through the crowd, looking for someone. Unfortunately it's not Sasha that I'm looking for. I'm disappointed in the fact that I'm looking for Seth. I can't help it. He wasn't here at all today, and for some reason that makes me nervous. More than nervous actually. I'm uncomfortable with this. Seth should be here. He can't just dump his little coven of bodyguards on me and just disappear. It's not fair. It doesn't matter that Angelica, Christian, and Kyle are really cool. There's still the blonde demon running around. Thankfully I only have one class with her, but still.

"Well helloooo."

I look to my left and see Kyle lazily leaning against the lockers.

"Hey Kyle."

Kyle gives me a devilish grin and I already know I'm not going to like this conversation.

"Kyle. Before you open up your mouth, think about if I'm going to want to punch you in the face after you close it."

Kyle snorts. "As if you could actually hurt me. Remember that I'm a vampire baby. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

I smirk at Kyle. Clearly Seth left out a few details of our previous encounter. "Really. Because the bruise on Seth's face seemed to disagree."

Kyle almost fell over from the shock. "You punched Seth in the face?" Kyle asks, wide-eyed and disbelieving. "How did you get away with that and end up alive?"

I shrug and go back to scanning the hallways. "I dunno. I punched him. He got mad and tried to kill me again. You guys show up. That's just about it. Speaking of Seth. Where is he?"

I'm secretly hoping that Kyle will be able to tell me that Seth is fine so that I can stop thinking about him so freaking much.

Kyle casually leans back against the lockers. "Eh… Seth is um… taking a "personal" day."

I cut my eyes back to Kyle. "A personal day? How do you take a personal day when you're being punished? That doesn't make any sense. Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not baby. I'm just telling you what he told me. Apparently something happened yesterday, and he decided to take a break. He should be back soon."

"Oh." I try to choke down my guilty conscious.

So Seth did leave because of me. Fan-flipping-tastic.

"Do you miss him or something?"

I blink and focus on Kyle.

Yes.

"No."

Kyle's face splits into a grin, and I feel as if I just sold my soul to a devil.

"Well that's _great_ to hear! That means I can have you to myself."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Kyle rolls his eyes as if I'm the one that just made a ridiculous statement.

"I _mean_, now I can hang out with you. Baby, you gotta get your mind outta the gutter."

"My mind is not in the gutter! I just don't know what to think about some of the stuff you say."

"Do you think you could give a poor confused vampire an example?"

I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"Fine. For starters, today you started calling me baby- "

"A term of endearment," Kyle cuts in.

"Anytime you see me, you're grinning like a Cheshire cat-"

"I'm a happy guy, and you make me happy baby."

I narrow my eyes.

"Was that supposed to be an innuendo?"

A spark of mischief dances behind Kyle's eyes.

"A what?"

I sigh.

"And I swear that you live to confuse me."

"Well, I can't argue with that one."

I swat Kyle on the shoulder and laugh.

"I knew it!"

Kyle smiles at me and it's a nice smile, a real smile.

"So. We should hang out sometime."

"What?"

"We should hang out. Together. Sometime. Soon."

"Kyle, I'm pretty sure Seth basically forbade me from being alone with you."

"I know. But Seth's not here, is he?"

Thinking it over, I realize that if I agree a couple of things will probably happen. The first is that I'll probably have a really good time because Kyle has that kind of effect on people. It'll be nice to do something fun with him. The second thing is that we will probably get into some _serious_ trouble. It will probably involve rogue vampires with very little self-control, and I'll probably be attacked. Lastly, Seth will save us and then try to kill me later for being so stupid and for blatantly ignoring him.

It's the last part that makes me say what I say. In the end, it always comes back to Seth, and I'm tired of that. I'm tired of Seth controlling me. His presence has only been in my life for four days, and he's already taking over. It's time to gain some control again.

"Let's do it."

Kyle smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen and gives me a giant hug. I laugh my head off and hug him back.

Once Kyle puts me back down on the floor, we exchange numbers.

"We can't hang out today because I'm going to Sasha's house to do…something."

"That's fine. Gives me some time to make some plans."

"Plans for what?"

Kyle and I turn around and find Sasha giving us a wary glance. And by us, I mean Kyle.

"Oh, nothing major. Just plans for me to hang out with Kyle," I say as I shrug it off.

"You sure that's a good idea?" she asks as she steps closer to me, almost in a protective way.

"Melanie is safe with me. I'd never hurt her," Kyle says, suddenly serious.

"I don't know about that. We did just meet you. There's no way to know what you could do or what you could be hiding," Sasha says with the bitterness you only know of from experience. The question is, experiencing what?

"You're right. I could be hiding something. But aren't we all?"

Ok. There are definitely two very different conversations going on right now.

"Umm… Guys? What are we talking about?"

Sasha and Kyle snap out of whatever trance they were in and simultaneously smile at me. The effect has me backing up a couple steps.

"Nothing. I was actually about to head home. I'll text you later baby."

Before I have the chance to think about a response, Kyle is heading for the doors.

"Uh. Ok."

"Well let's get going Mel. This surprise needs to get moving."

Sasha walks away without even waiting for my response.

"I'm glad we had this talk you guys," I mutter as I trek after Sasha.

* * *

**A/N: And there ya have it. I swear the next chapter is going to be long and full of some actual plot advancement. I already started it. It's gonna be good. Promise. R&R time!**

**BehindMyName: No hard feelings. I'm glad you love the chapter. It makes me so happy that you guys actually like the story. Recognition is happily handed out.**

**8HazzardSandersdtk: Your idea was pretty original. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm glad that people like the story. Me happy.**

**Mowgli723: There's Kyle! Because of that scene, he officially has to be in the story even more. That part was all for you.**

**SmileGirl95: I'm sorry the chapters are short. This next one is going to be really long and I'll try to make longer chapters from now on. I'm happy that you love the story.**

**redfoxess: Yeah. Seth is a bad one.**

**Guest: You made me so happy when I read that. I'm going to keep updating as soon as possible.**

** . . .TIME: Thank you so much. *SPOILER ALERT* We find out about Seth in the next chapter.**

**Guest: Me glad you love it.**

**momurloc: There's more to come. Drama + Action= ...**

**Guest: I'm so glad you understand Melanie. One of the main I wrote this story was to create a more realistic heroine that other people could relate to. Plus, I wanted some funny people to have a human vs. vampire smackdown.**

**Megan: I'm glad you like the story and that I've your attention. There'll be another update by next week. No doubt.**

**There ya go guys. Keep on reading and I'll keep on writing. Soulless promise. ;D**


End file.
